The present invention relates to walkers, that is to devices which are used by people with walking disability or who are otherwise infirm to assist them in movement.
Essentially the structure which has now become known as a "walker" is a device which consists of four connected legs so arranged that the person using the device may stand inside the device between the four legs and utilize crossbars extending parallel to the intended path of movement and which connect a pair of legs on each side, as handles by which the walker may be used to support the person who is using the same and by which the walker may be moved ahead to provide support for advancing movement.
The lower ends of the legs are generally and preferably provided with friction cups or other devices which will ensure a secure engagement with the floor while the connecting bars at the top on each side may if necessary be provided with appropriate handle structures to ease the utilization of the walker.
Frequently the walker is made as a collapsible structure in which the two legs which are intended to extend in front of the user are connected by a crossbar. These two legs are then rotatably connected or supported by the crossbar or structure attached thereto. Each of the two front legs is then part of a frame which includes the rear leg on each side; each of these frames may be swung toward the front of the unit in order to provide a collapsed and easily stored structure as well and may also be swung outwardly to open the unit to full supporting position. Appropriate latches may also be provided to hold the unit in the extended or open position.
A major problem which occurs in the use of the walker is that, since it is a two-handed device and the person using it is usually infirm because of injury or other disability of the legs or because of age the person using the walker cannot carry any other object and certainly cannot take care of himself or herself in for instance preparing meals and carrying the necessary plates, objects and other materials back and forth, which activities are entailed in preparation of meals or for that matter in the performance of other household chores. Thus, very frequently a person who requires such a walker and who otherwise would be able to manage very well even though living alone finds it necessary to enter or join some community group where his or her needs may be taken care of.